Security systems have been proposed for remote control of entry of persons to a secured area. Such systems are desirable where a secured area has more than one point of entry and large traffic is not contemplated.
Examples of proposed systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,132 and 3,612,764.
In each of these systems, an image of the person desirous of entering the facility and an identification card having a picture of that person, are presented to a security guard on a monitor at a remote location.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,132, two T.V. sensors are employed as well as two display devices. Systems such as this are expensive and therefore are not economically justifiable for many applications or aesthetically acceptable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,764, optical apparatus is disclosed for combining images of the two objects (the person and the card) on a single T.V. sensor for projection on a single T.V. monitor. This system results in the use of a large amount of space for the mounting of the optical equipment and positioning of the person and the card to be viewed. Further, this system requires additional apparatus to indicate to the user thereof where to position the card and himself to be properly viewed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,746 discloses an additional system for placing the picture of a live subject and a photo on a card onto a single visual monitor. This system is also bulky and requires substantial space for implementation.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,105 shows another way of combining two images on a single T.V. sensor. The apparatus shown in this patent also is bulky and would not be suitable for an inexpensive compact unit.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a new and useful system for providing a composite image which results in a compact unit for use in a security system.